Traición
by Luna Ming
Summary: 3ro en la Serie FÉNIX. "Tal vez de los tres era el más distraído y tenía una tendencia a abrir la boca y meter la pata, pero conocía lo suficiente a sus amigos como para saber que ninguno de los dos estaba bien."


**Nota: **Ok... momento de quejas de la autora... Ohhhh... 05.05am... en 3 horas debo estar arriba y andando... pero TENÍA que escribir y terminar esto. Y parece algo enredado, es el sueño, juro que es el sueño. Así que bueno, que disfruten de mis delirios en esta tercera parte de la serie FENIX.

Y si alguien se pregunta... si, he estado escribiendo de Ruedas del Destino, mi musa está tardando en calibrar, pero avancé algo, en cuanto la musa no se quede dando vueltas con otras cosas como precisamente esto, lo terminaré.

Atte.

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Traición**

Luego del juicio Hermione no había vuelto a aparecer por mucho tiempo.

Prácticamente sabía dónde estaba, donde vivía, como ubicarla. Y si no, siempre Pig estaba dispuesto a enviar una carta por él.

Sin embargo, en algún sentido se sentía traicionado. Sabía que Hermione tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Harry. Lo sabía en lo profundo, así como conocía que a pesar de haber sido el primer amigo del morocho, este compartía una amistad más profunda, más familiar con la castaña.

Y se sentía traicionado, no precisamente por lo que le había sucedido. No, era otro el asunto…

Le dolía que ella no hubiera sido capaz de decirle antes de cometer una locura como esa.

Por otro lado, ella había dicho que no había sido quien lo mató. ¿Quizá él no estaba muerto en realidad?

Era una posibilidad…

Tal vez de los tres era el más distraído y tenía una tendencia a abrir la boca y meter la pata, pero conocía lo suficiente a sus amigos como para saber que ninguno de los dos estaba bien luego de la que ahora llamaban 'La Batalla Final', la batalla que llevo a la última derrota de Lord Voldemort.

Pero claro, era consciente de que no entendía del todo el porqué. Si, habían visto amigos y familiares caer sin vida. También habían hecho cosas que ninguna otra persona comprendería ante la inminente posibilidad de morir en manos de los Mortífagos.

Pero por otro lado, ellos tenían planes, había razones por seguir siendo el trió de oro…

Él iba a hacer su carrera de quidditch, se iba a unir a los Cannons mientras esperaba que Hermione termine el último año de Hogwarts y luego le pediría matrimonio. Tendrían dos o tres hijos, ya había visto lo que era su familia con tantos y más siendo el menor, por lo que no quería eso para sus hijos. Seguramente cuando los niños fueran grandes como para ir a Hogwarts Hermione si querría podría buscarse un empleo en el ministerio. Con su capacidad intelectual lo más seguro es que en seguida consiguiera un buen puesto. Y cuando quisieran estar a solas podrían dejar a los niños con el tío Harry y la tía Ginny…

Y hablando de Ginny, ella le dijo que Harry estaba a poco de proponerle matrimonio.

¿Quizá Harry había huido porque no sabía cómo pedirle a su hermana?

Era una posibilidad, Harry, a pesar de ser muy valiente a la hora de luchar contra dragones, enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos y serpientes gigantes, no era precisamente el más valiente cuando de chicas se trataba…

Pero dentro, en lo profundo, sabía que no era eso.

Le había servido para engañarse durante las primeras semanas, diciendo que era seguramente una broma y que cuando juntara suficiente valor regresaría como si nada hubiera pasado y luego él iría a hablar con Hermione y volverían a ser el trío, salvo que finalmente se atrevería a sacar a conversación el tema del beso con ella.

Y pasó una semana…

Esa semana se convirtió en un mes y ese mes en dos y no había noticias de él, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que tal vez su amigo realmente nunca regresaría.

Y estaba molesto con Hermione.

No se había comunicado con él y solo por escuchar despotricar a Ginny sabía que estaba viviendo en la casa de los Lovegood, a pesar del acto del padre de Luna que por poco los vende a morir.

Al parecer cuando Ginny había ido al lugar luego del juicio había encontrado a una Hermione relajada en la sala de estar y había perdido la calma, lo cual, para sorpresa de todos, acarreo que fuera echada del lugar por la misma Luna, ayudada extrañamente por Neville Longbottom.

Tal vez fue la misma Ginny la que echó leña a la hoguera de la traición, en parte sabía que no era su lugar meterse, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que su hermana comenzaba a hablar de lo 'malvada' que era Hermione, él recordaba las discusiones que tenían, dejándolo caldeado y de mal humor.

Claro que al tercer mes ya no veía tanto la razón por la que dejar de hablarle, habían pasado meses, la furia descontrolada había desaparecido, dejando paso a la simple molestia. Molestia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarle de su amiga, no… para eso estaba su hermana.

Así fue como comenzaron las cartas.

La primera fue pidiendo perdón por no haberse comunicado antes. Omitió el pedirle perdón por creerla culpable del asesinato, principalmente porque sabía que era culpable de alguna forma, solo que aun no sabía precisamente en qué medida lo era. Cuando llegó la respuesta no podía creer que realmente ella se hubiera tomado el trabajo de responder.

En realidad era una carta corta diciéndole que si quería seguir en contacto no tenía más que enviar una lechuza. Hermione también explicó que sabía del ambiente tenso que se vivía en esos días en La Madriguera, lo cual no les ayudaría a aclarar nada.

Por último le invitó a visitarle, para poder hablar en persona.

De ahí que volvió a resurgir esa amistad y cariño, casi podría decir que amor, hacia la castaña. Sin embargo, no se podía obligar a sí mismo a acudir a su llamado.

Siempre encontraba una escusa. Sea entrenamiento, ayudar a George con el negocio, su madre pidiendo ayuda en la cocina (Debía admitir que esa fue una de sus escusas más lamentables.), pero sabía que no podría eludirla por siempre…

Fue así como una mañana despertó en su vieja habitación con la decisión grabada en su mente.

Debía ir a visitarle.

Fue eso que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Le había escrito una carta, temprano en la mañana, avisándole que iría a visitar por la tarde.

Sin esperar ni dar explicaciones, luego de almorzar comenzó a caminar rumbo a tocar la puerta de la chica que amaba…

Solo para encontrar una muy embarazada chica que amaba.

"Cierra la boca y entra." Escuchó la orden, obedeciendo automáticamente, aun sin saber precisamente que decir, siendo guiado por un gesto a un sillón desgastado donde se dejó caer pesadamente, aun viéndole incrédulo. "Ya era hora de que vinieras, ¿No crees?" Le reprochó la castaña, sentándose frente a él y con un gesto de la varita hizo aparecer tazas de té frente a ellos.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Trató de articular, cuando no le alcanzaron las palabras, comenzó a gesticular el notorio vientre de la chica donde la protuberancia de 5 meses de embarazo se hacía notar.

Por un momento midió las posibilidades.

Esa criatura tenía unos cuantos posibles padres.

Tal vez no solo la torturaron durante la guerra… pero el bebé debería estar más ¿crecido? No, no podía haber sido eso.

Pero la muerte de Harry… si realmente estaba de 5 meses, tal vez… ¿Harry la violó y luego ella lo mató en venganza?... No, Harry no sería capaz de algo así.

"¿De quién?" Trató de preguntar a media voz, la furia comenzando a subir por sus venas. Al final su hermana tenía razón, Hermione no era más que una ramera. "¿Cómo pudiste?" Preguntó molesto, tentado a levantarse.

Quería ver que se encogiera, que sintiera vergüenza por lo que había hecho, por lo que les había negado, gruñendo bajo, deseando sentirse temido por una vez en su vida. Esta no era una pelea cualquiera como las que antaño compartían, esto era simple y llanamente traición. Había ido por ahí a acostarse con alguno que la había dejado preñada, mientras él esperaba ansioso porque ella fuera a él, ella se andaba revolcando con valla uno a saber quién.

"No me vengas con tus idioteces ahora, Ronald. Estuve tratando de que aparecieras desde hace 2 meses. Vivimos a unos pocos kilómetros, ¿crees que te creeré eso de que estabas ayudando a tu madre a cocinar cuando te puedes aparecer en dos segundos de tu casa hasta aquí?" Rezongó ella, bufando por lo bajo mientras intentaba recostarse, subiendo las piernas adoloridas e hinchadas de cargar con el peso del bebé.

"Podrías haberme avisado en una carta, ¿no crees?" Contraatacó, sus mejillas poniéndose coloradas al igual que sus orejas mientras luchaba por contener la furia.

"¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho si tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo en persona?"

Suspiró, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Todo, todos sus sueños habían sido destruidos en solo 5 minutos. Todas sus esperanzas de en el futuro poder casarse con ella y tener hijos con ella… todo hecho añicos, ¿Por qué? Por un bebé del cual ni siquiera conocía el padre.

Fue entonces que reparó en la simple banda de oro que adornaba su dedo.

"¿Hace cuanto estás casada? Con el padre del niño, supongo…"

"¿Eh?" Ella le miró curiosa antes de mirar su propia mano y sonreír con ternura. "No, técnicamente no es el padre del bebé y no estoy legalmente casada." Duda se dibujó en su rostro antes de seguir. "Ron… soy lesbiana." Declaró finalmente, alzando la vista a las escaleras, donde podía ver asomarse cabello rubio y negro por igual, espiando que todo estuviera bien.

Finalmente la castaña hizo un gesto de la mano, para que las dos personas se acercaran.

"Neville nos hizo el favor para que Luna y yo pudiéramos ser mamás."

El pelirrojo los miró a todos con duda, frunciendo el seño.

"Al menos podrías haber esperado, yo podría…"

"No, Ronald." Interrumpió Luna con su voz soñadora. "Esto fue lo que quisimos para nosotras, esta es la vida que buscamos cuando estábamos luchando contra Voldemort."

"Esto es mucho para mí… me voy. Ya… yo…" Dudo en como completar la frase. "Yo hablaré con ustedes cuando esté listo… pero por ahora. No, no puedo entender… es demasiado."

Se paró, rápidamente yendo a la puerta, tratando de huir tan pronto como le fuera posible. Lejos, muy lejos de allí.


End file.
